


One Dimensional

by BlueRoseUK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseUK/pseuds/BlueRoseUK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron discuss the house system at Hogwarts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Dimensional

How Slytherin of you to say so...

 

"Don't be a prat; this whole house rivalry thing is completely pointless. Calling someone Slytherin isn't actually a compliment or an insult."

"What the hell Harry? Everyone knows how they sort the houses and we all know exactly where the dark wizards get sorted."

"That's absolute bollocks. They're school houses. They don't determine who you are or what you'll do, For that matter they tell you bugger all about the 'type' of person or wizard that someone is. People don't work that way, it's completely ridiculous to split people up into four categories and pigeon hole them like that."

Ron looked scandalised at the heresy of undermining the house system. "But everyone knows..."

"Ron, you're being an idiot. Everyone knows is the stupidest reason ever. It's what people always say when they're spouting gossip and rumours." Ron spluttered, but Harry stopped him. "Listen, Hermione's pretty smart, right?"

"Of course she is; cleverest bloody witch in our year."

"No, she can't be clever. Gryffindors aren't clever, Ravenclaws are."

"What?! She is so clever, Harry!"

Harry sighed, resigning himself to laying out his point more fully. Ron was a good mate, but not really one for picking up on inferences and hints. "I know, but the sorting hat didn't label her as Ravenclaw because she's more than just school work and books. No one is that... flat." He paused, "I don't know how else to say it, I'm not explaining it right, am I?"

Ron nodded pensively. "No, I think I get what you're saying, but I need to get my head around it. It's like people aren't just one thing? So the house characteristics are only a little bit of who they are?" He looked at Harry questioningly, and the dark haired boy nodded his head enthusiastically, surprised how quickly Ron seemed to be accepting this. "Except Slytherins; they're Death Eater wannabes Harry, you know they are."

 

Harry let his head fall forwards on the table with a heavy thunk.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this work is highlighting an attitude that is openly stated in fanon and heavily implied in canon. I am not claiming Ron Weasley used the above quotes or statements in any of the published books. Thank you!


End file.
